Flash Red
by Dead Soldier
Summary: I come from mt. silver's gym on my way to teach vermillion gym's class. As Pokémorphs wonder the world for normal lives. I have been told I was special since I was born but I was forgotten by my family. I end up a fighter for a new league to be a champion. as I train others in the same way. (Lemons I promise) rated m for a reason. up for adoption. I have major writer's block.


Chapter 1 Special day

The world of Pokémon is a vast area of land and adventure as you travel from town to town you meet strange and wonderful people. This land is no longer full of trainers and breeders due to the Pokémon becoming Pokémorphs or humans becoming extinct or even rare to see. But humans have colonies and different kinds of villages so they aren't extinct yet so no worries. The legendaries have disappeared from the world; no one knows what happened one day we will find them again.

But anyways back to what I was saying… pokémon have began taking jobs to support themselves and their families, though for some odd reason gyms are still open. The gyms were turned into fighting/workout gyms instead of the usual type where it's just for a badge or a chance to go to the now closed down pokémon league.

The current region I am in is Kanto. I bought an apartment near one of the so called gyms in Vermillion City. The owner is an electric type who requested me to come here to train and teach younger students.

(A/N I know all of my stories so far happen in Kanto, it's because I grew with Kanto in red and fire red.)

So here is what I look like…

**Name:** Hunter

**Gender:** Male

**Species:** unidentifiable (Yeah I don't know what Pokémon I am.)

**Height:** 6'2"

**Eye color: **Brown

**Fur color:** red/grey/black

**Type:** Ground/Fire

**Voice:** deep  
**Appearance:** muscular, fit, five finger claws, armored legs/arms/face

**Gear:** red/black jacket, black on front red on back short sleeve shirt, combat shorts

**Attacks:** eruption, fire blast, lava plume, hammer arm

**Info:** I was told from my parents that I was supposed to have spikes on my neck, stomach, and tail but I was born without them.

xXx

The ocean brought in a calming breeze, calming even to the angriest person. I was walking into town carrying a bag and a box with me. The air hit me causing the air around to convert to a calm mood. I walked near an apartment complex which was two stories, which were only two buildings next to each other. A sign was in front of the structures saying: MIGHTYS APARTMENT CO. I walked inside the building next to it. The inside of the office had a couple miniature trees, carpet floors and an extra room. The manager was a female Mightyena who was fanning herself.

"Excuse me miss." I asked her.

"Yes what is it?" she responded coldly to me.

"I'm here for the open apartment here, my boss sent me up here so I could be close to my new job."

"Can't you read this place is only for women." She seemed a little angry I was here.

"Um… what do you mean women? My boss just told me to come here specifically."

"No it's only for women and like I said you can't be here. Now leave." She started to get up from her chair trying to shoo me away.

"Wait the message he sent me said that I was to report here since his friend own this place." I tried to reason with her handing her the note.

"No way, he can't stay; this is a women's apartment complex." She pulled out her phone and called her boss. "Ugh… what the fuck. He can't live here dad… why? It's a women's apartment complex… Fine… fine I'll let him live here." She hung up her phone to stare at me again.

"Um… I'm sorry about the trouble I caused you."

"Just shut up and sign these papers now!" she was ticked off.

After a couple of minutes and a shit load of forms for me to sign I finally get a key to my room.

"Thank you miss…"

"Miss. Kelly… now leave before I get even angrier like with that other occupant." She said closing her fan.

I quickly walked out of the room as she threw a stapler at me. "She seems nice enough." The road between the buildings was very short till a point in which I came to building A. The area had about five apartments and one office. The buildings had gardens in front, and two pathways going left and right into the buildings. There is a giant open area just passed the only apartments here. It had been fenced off so that the people who lived here would have a backyard.

I walked down the hall to the first left I came to until I reach my room.

"Okay room 2… well here we go." I said to myself

The apartment had a kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a living room. "Wow I can't believe how awesome this place is." I set down my bag and my box. "Well I should go to my job and see when I start." I switched my red shirt for a black short sleeve shirt and red and black jacket, combat pants boots and gloves.

xXx

I had ran five blocks until I reached the gym in which I had been sent to.

It was huge considering it was one story; the paint made it look like it was new to the area. A machoke was loitering around outside, he had barely any muscles and was a bit out of shape instead of being muscular he was… skinny.

"Hey buddy what are you doing out here? Are you waiting for somebody?" I asked.

"That's none of your business. Now get out of here before I hurt you." He was trying to look intimidating but ended up failing.

"Um… okay. But seriously what are you doing out here?"

"Ah… fine. I'm waiting for my brother. He was supposed to come out here an hour ago. It's been two hours." He looked at the ground in an angry manor.

"Then how about this. I'll get him to come out here so that you can go home. Alright?"

"Fine I'll just stand out here for now. His name is Frill" He looked up from the ground and stared at the ocean.

I walked into the gym to find this so called Frill. And look for my new boss.

The gym had a strength area with weights and padded floors. A cardio area with bikes and treadmills. Then I came across an octagon with two guys fighting. One was a Machamp and a Scizor.

"Hey are you Frill?" I asked the Machamp.

"Yeah who's askin?" he replied.

"A guy who trying to get a man to his brother, so they can go home."

"Oh you mean my brother Bill; heh skinny ass can't come in and get me himself." He started to walk back into the center of the ring.

"Hey come on man he's been waiting for three hours now come on don't do that man." I walked closer to the edge of the ring.

The scizor walked up to the edge of the ring "Listen buddy he won't go. Now leave us so we can train."

"Hey if you can beat me then I'll go and leave home. If I win you leave and don't come back." Frill told the scizor to leave.

"Hey check it out someone's challenging bill to a fight." A female Eevee yelled out to a few other different type of pokémon. "Hey do you think you can take on such a powerful fighter. He's the toughest fighter here since the coach left here a month ago." The scizor shouted out.

"Listen to them or else I will give you more places to put bandages." He made fist in a goofy stance which looked like he would fall from a push.

I took off my boots and jacket, and then went into my fighting stance orthodox since I'm right handed. "Come on already." I felt the door of the cage close as he started to get closer.

He swung unsteady rights. I pulled it and kneed him in the gut causing him to back up. I stepped up fast and did two fast jabs and a hard right landing in on his face each time. Bill tried another hard punch leaving his defenses down. I sidestepped to my right and tackled him to the floor. He was stunned to be taken down in a matter of seconds.

"Hey that's cheating he tackled him to floor." The scizor yelled out and not a single person listened.

"Shut up and watch!" a female red Lucario yelled out.

I went up to his chest and slid my knees on his arms and did a few jabs then right crosses to his face. He finally got one arm free and tried to protect his face. I saw the chance and grabbed his arm making an arm bar. "Give or else I break this arm." I yelled out.

The door swung open and on que scizor came rushing through the door rushing towards me.

"I told you to give but since you won't." I grabbed the arm even tighter and pulled it straight down making a loud… CRACK… he yelled out in pain as I let off his arm and got up to face the scizor.

I dodged his swing and did a head kick dropping him instantly. I grabbed his leg and put it in a leg lock then proceeded to snap it instantly, making him cry in pain.

"Now go home with your brother now and stop crying like a baby." I grab his arm and placed it into the same position from before I broke it. "And you stop trying to fight an enemy who you know you can't win against." I place his leg also back into position.

A door slams open "What the hell is going on here!" a Luxray came walking out electricity running down his fists.

"Aw nothing much just making a guy go home after I kicked his ass." I walked up to the Luxray holding out my hand, "So you must be Princer."

"Yes and you are?" princer replied.

"My previous gym sent me here to teach and train here. My name is Hunter." I held out my hand.

"Really I wonder when you would show up here." He smiled and looked over towards the octagon. "What happened here?"

The Lucario from earlier came up to us "He kicked both Frill's and scizor's asses." She cheered happily.

"Wasn't that much except a few grapples and two broken bones in the both of them." I looked over towards the octagon and saw the scizor and machamp leaving. "Hey you two go home and rest. And next time I won't be so easy on you." I yelled out.

"Hey mister who are you?" the Lucario asked me.

"My names Hunter. And you are?"

She smiled and held out her hand "I'm Beta, welcome to the gym."

I shook her hand "Why thank you Beta, will you be in my classes?" I asked

"If you're teaching them, then sure." She smiled and looked towards princer. "Hey can I join in his class?"

"Only if you can keep up with him. He was trained by soldiers." He then turned to me. "Now that makes four people in your class now. One is an Eevee named Kab, a Quilava named Pol, Beta the Lucario, and my son Shin the Shinx."

"Your son? Well I guess I can work with him. Just tell them to be here tomorrow at 3:30 p.m." I slipped on my jacket and boots then proceeded to walk towards the door before an asshole ran up to me.

"Hey if you're so tough why do you wear bandages?" a weavile ran up trying to be funny to his friends.

"Listen here. I wear these because I was told to my entire life. Now if you don't leave me alone I will make sure they don't recover your body." I turned to face him as he lifted his arm for my wraps.

I grab his wrist and made a twisting motion. "You didn't listen now you are going to get hurt."

"I'll get you for this." He tried to break free but ended up barely missing a point in which he could have broken his arm.

I let go of his arm and he tried to run from me into his so called gang. I walked up and was stopped by two lackeys of his. "Hey listen if you leave him alone then we won't hurt you." A seviper said.

I grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together. "You only have three left including your self. What are you going to do now?" another one of his friends tried to hit me with a weight but ended up with a broken nose. "Which one of you is next?" I said causing even more people to shiver. His last friend ran off and left the weavile alone.

"Don't you come any closer. I- I have more people." He was freighten. He dropped to his knees and tried to beg.

"Shut up and take it like a real person." I grab his neck with one hand and throw him out the door with a swing.

Beta and Princer were watching me as I threw him out.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" she asked.

"Naw I think this might finally get the idiots out of here so there is no more trouble." He replied

"Wait do you think he can teach us his moves?" she was smiling brightly at the thought of it.

"Sure why not he has been in a war or the fact that he was a fighter for MMA. So he can teach you it." He started to walk away into his office.

"Hmm maybe I can learn it… but for now I'm just going to wait for him." She sat down next to his gear.

Meanwhile…

After cornering the weavile I ended up snapping his leg and arms and broke his jaw so he can't be any use to anybody. "Told you not to mess with me. So I'm putting the tree here so no one will find you." I left him unconscious, as I walked back into the gym.

"Finally you came back." Beta started to walk towards me. With the gear I left here.

"Aw… so that's where I left it. Thank you very much Beta." I made her blush a little.

"It's no problem let's just leave." She turned to leave.

"Hey Beta let me walk you home." I walked next to her. "I live close to here."

"Um… Okay it's not that far from here." She said.

Beta lead us a block until she started to talk. "Hey are you new to this town?"

"Yeah barely moved here today." I said in a friendly tone. "So what is there to do in this town?"

"Besides the gym there is a beach, mall, library, art shop, and a few different restaurants." She looked to her right and saw the art shop. "Well here's the art shop, it has many different types of art like legendaries to random sculptures." She pulled me in.

"Okay how about we see the legendary art work." I walked into the area clearly named legendaries. The first art work I see is a red/grey pokémon. "Hmm… I seen this one before but I can't put my finger on it."

"Groudon." A voice said.

"What?"

"It's a Groudon; it's a legend around ground types. Some even say it's a fire type." The Quilava said to me.

"Okay so what's the legend about or some info on it?" I asked.

"Groudon has the power to scatter rain clouds and make water evaporate with light and heat. It came as a savior to people who had been suffering from terrible floods." He really enjoyed the picture.

"Well how much for the poster?" I pulled out my wallet.

"Huh… oh this about 40 pokédollars." He replied to me.

"Hmm… not that bad, I guess I'll take it. By the way what's your name?" I asked.

"Pol; I work here part time. Are you new here?" pol started to ask a few questions.

"So you're the person who's going to be in my class. And yes I moved here today. My name is Hunter."

"Wait the Hunter… the one who went round to round with the champ and won?" he seemed a little excited.

"Wait what do you mean? He's the Hunter from that really tough gym from Mt. silver!" Beta shouted behind me.

"I didn't really know I was that special." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you kidding me I have posters in my room. And I have a question why do you wear bandages?" Pol yelled in excitement.

"Yeah they let me do that since it was a request from my gym and my personal reasons." I started to talk until I realized that I was about to buy the art. "So here is my money for the poster."

"Oh yeah... right. Should I wrap it or do you want some protection?" Pol rings up the price and sells it to me.

"Thank you and see you tomorrow." I left with Beta and the painting.

The sun was setting on a beautiful view of the ocean.

"So where do you live?" Beta asked me.

"Over there at MIGHTYS CO. I got a sweet deal there. So where do you go?" I felt weird asking her for some reason it felt wrong to ask.

"Um… please don't tell anyone but I live over there." She pointed at the abandoned house down the road.

My heart sank when she told me that. "How long have you been living there?"

"Over a week so far but the lady who owns the place here let's me wash my clothes for free." She looked down at the floor before saying goodbye. Beta ran off towards the abandoned house and opened the door.

I looked at her with an ache in my heart. 'Maybe I should invite her with me.' I walk over to the place she is staying in and tried opening the door, which causes it to fall off its hinges. A nail flew past me taking off my bandages. "Fuck."

I walked for about a minute or so and found the only room which wasn't full of dirt or rubble. It had a simple bed and covering.

"Hello… Beta are you here?" I looked left and right for someone to answer me.

"…H… Hunter?" I looked towards her shocked face. "Groudon!"

"Um… Beta what do you mean? It's me Hunter." I was a little taken back by her statement.

"No I mean you are Groudon. The legendary Pokémon who rules over land. I can't believe that the legends are back." She jumped in joy till she saw my shocked blushing red face.

She looked at herself only to scream. She had only on bright pink panties and a bra. Beta blushed a bright pink to match them.

I laughed a bit and handed her my jacket. "Here this way you don't get cold."

"What are you doing here?" she asked putting on her red shorts.

"I came to see if you want to come with me to my place." I held out my hand for her. "So you can have a bed to sleep in, I have an extra one in my apartment. I seen this place so far and this isn't good for living conditions. So what do you say?"

"I guess it will be better than living in here. Please just wait a bit I have to get my stuff together."

"Let me help." I put down my bag with the poster. "Do you have any family?"

"Yeah a mother and two brothers." She pulled out two bags. "One's younger the other is older. I don't like my mother very much but since I left they haven't looked for me so I guess I'm not wanted." She looked a little down. "But hey I met you so things are looking up for me."

"Hey it's not that bad my parents forgot about me just so they can love my nephew." I reach towards one bag as she grabbed towards it. My hand and hers touch. I didn't move neither did she. "So when we get there how about I cook dinner?"

"That will be fine if you can best me in this." She kissed me on the cheek causing the both of us to blush.

I stood straight up and picked her and the bags up from the floor. "How about I carry you to the house and let's finish this later." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll cook some burgers."

"Fine with me." She giggled as we walked towards the apartments.

I took out my key and opened the door to the apartment. "Here we are mi casa. Now time to cook." I walked over towards the couch and laid her down.

'Maybe this town will be fun after all.' I walked over towards the stove with the meat and ingredients.

End of chapter 1


End file.
